


The Book Of Teen Wolf Ships

by ThePirateHawk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fandom, M/M, Teen Wolf, Teen wolf ships, Various ships, ships, teenwolf, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePirateHawk/pseuds/ThePirateHawk
Summary: I attempted something like this a little earlier, but didn't do too well. So this work will have chapters (hopefully many! :D). There will be various ships from Teen Wolf in this work. You can request any ship, and/or even give me a prompt or theme. I am very open minded, trust me!





	1. From Afar [Scerek]

Derek Hale wanted to hate Scott McCall. He wanted to get irritated whenever the teenager spoke, he wanted to get pissed off at him, he wanted to snap at him— but he could no longer bring himself to.

There was something about that puppy-eyed brunet alpha that had slipped past Derek's once well-guarded walls. 

Derek fucking hated it.

He hated how whenever he wanted to shoot Scott down whenever he spoke, he felt like he couldn't do it.

So he pretended like he could. He made himself seem like an ass to Scott. He wanted to scare him off. Correction, that wasn't what he really wanted, but that's what he thought he should want. He pretended like he didn't care when Allison and Scott got together– He acted like he didn't wish that was him. Now, he definitely didn't hesitate to show his dislike for Allison, but merely used the excuse that it was only because she was a huntress. Sure, that was part of it, but another part was that she had something she wanted: Scott.

His hatred against Allison grew even more when he had to save Scott from her psycho mother. The fact she practically put Scott in danger (wether meaning to or not) pissed Derek off. Then again, he figured he couldn't speak. When he had been trying to push his feelings away, he had done some pretty bad things to Scott– attacking him at the skating rink and such.

He had felt hurt when Scott hid the reason Derek had killed Victoria Argent. He had thought the brown-eyed werewolf would have at least defended him given he had saved his life from the murderous woman. He felt betrayed knowing Scott could let Allison and others think he was a murderer– Derek Hale was many things, but he didn't kill innocent people. Victoria was not innocent, and she was after Scott. He had every reason to kill her.

Of course, pain was never something new to Derek. He was used to all sorts of pains inflicted upon him by other people, intentional or not. Most of it was certainly intentional for him, but he felt Scott hadn't meant to intentionally hurt him. Even if he had, Derek wouldn't have really been surprised. Scott probably wouldn't have been the last to intentionally hurt him if it was that case.

After Derek's short "death" and his affair with Jennifer, Stiles had let it slip to him that his temporary death had fucked Scott up badly. Derek just figured he meant that he thought it was just his fault because he always felt responsible for everyone around him. After thinking about emotional connections with werewolves for awhile, he suspected it may be something more. Werewolves don't just stop healing when someone dies– and it wasn't like Derek was his pack member. 

Scott had to feel something for Derek like Derek did to Scott, right? Even after hearing this and coming to a probable conclusion that Scott may like him, he made no move to ask about this. He felt like if he pressed, Scott would get defensive and distant with him again. He didn't want to have to restart his trust boundaries with Scott again.

You see, Scott and Derek always had a rather complicated relationship towards each other. One moment, they could be "hating" each other, but then the next, they could be saving each other's lives in battle. It had always been fully of twists and turns from the start. Derek was spinning and confused. He just wanted to stop having feelings at all. They were too much of a hassle in general.

As far as Derek was concerned, he would most likely be stuck in this position forever; moving forward one step to only move right back to the same place not too long later. That was, until he slipped up. When he slipped up, he really fucked up.

It was a dark night in the loft. Scott and the pack were making plans with Derek to rescue some innocent humans who had been captured by yet another supernatural creature Beacon Hills had attracted. He and Scott were getting into a squabble over if it was worth risking our lives for his version of the plan. They got into their usual ambitious debates— a bunch of tension filling the room so thick you could cut it with a knife. They would quip back and forth; their usual arguments.

That was until Derek fucked up.

"Derek, what is your problem? You never agreed with anyone tonight. Why the hell are you like this? We have a mission to save these people. We need your help."

Derek paused at the "need your help" part. He never really felt needed in the pack. He felt like if he left, it wouldn't affect the rest of them too terribly much. 

"Scott, I'm trying to agree with you, but your plan doesn't make sense. It sounds too risky. Are you really worth that plan? You could get killed. We need a new plan."

"It's not that you don't like the plan. You just don't want to have to bother with saving the people." Scott said angrily.

"Scott McCall, don't you dare put words in my mouth. I didn't say anything like that. If you even listened to me–"

"It's kinda hard to listen to someone who is full of nothing but negativity and comments about how he hates everyone." Scott said exasperatedly. 

Derek went quiet for a few seconds, before finally replying. "I don't hate you."

Scott looked at him for a moment as if he just said he was going to run for president. "Excuse me?"

"I don't hate you. I don't hate any of you. But I don't hate you, Scott. It's actually the opposite." His voice dropped and he froze. The realization of that comment he added sank in. Derek had never wished that he could teleport more than in that moment. Teleport far away from there to where he didn't have to worry about it all.

The good old tension was filling the room more. It was thicker than ever.

"You.. you love me?"

Derek wanted to say no. He wanted to cuss Scott out and throw him and the rest of the pack out of the loft. He wanted to beat the shit out of himself for giving himself away. He had lived okay watching Scott live his own life from afar with the occasional interferences with missions or werewolf stuff.

Instead of doing any of the things above, he just stared at Scott and spoke quietly. "Later." Before he quickly turned back to the mission. "Any ideas, guys?" He ignored the flabbergasted looks the different pack members were giving him.

 

At Derek's request, Scott had actually changed the plans to rescue the citizens. It went down smoothly; no pack member was hurt. Scott was visibly glad he chose to listen to Derek versus his own risky plan. It wasn't very often that Derek chose the intellectually thought-out plans, but he had this time. It wasn't that he wasn't smart enough– he usually just didn't want to butt in anymore before Scott would get too exasperated with him.

The only problem was that now Scott and Derek were in the loft alone. The rest of the pack had gone home to catch up on their much needed rest. Scott was tired, but he was more interested in hearing what Derek had to say versus sleeping. 

"Look, Scott, I didn't know what I was saying. I was tired of fighting and just wanted you to stop." Derek was trying to cover his slip-up. He was good at acting like he didn't care. He was hoping Scott would believe him. He was an expert at steadying his heart beat.

"Yeah, and I'm a girl, Derek." Scott said quietly. "You said you love me." He pressed on, stepping towards Derek slowly. 

"So what if I did?" Now Derek was taking the admitting defensive stance. He was trying to protect himself from getting hurt again. It was just a natural instinct now.

"I know our relationship hasn't been the smoothest. With me wanting to be my own alpha, and you getting Isaac, Boyd, and Erica as your betas. It got to your head, and I didn't try to help you enough. And the Victoria Argent thing.." Scott trailed off. Knowing that Scott was a stubborn person usually, Derek knew Scott wouldn't say this stuff unless he really meant it. He wouldn't lie and say this stuff.

"Yeah." Derek said gruffly and quietly.

"But I feel it, too."

The awkward silence that followed Scott's statement felt excruciatingly painful for both males. Derek didn't know how to respond. Should he say he didn't feel anything? Should he turn him down? Should he hurt him by shutting him out like he did everyone else? Derek didn't know how to answer. Scott was looking more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"You do?" Derek decided he was tired of hiding from his feelings, from what his wolf wanted; from he actually did want. He felt awkward given he was usually stubborn and hot-headed. His tenderness was authentic, though.

"I do."

The tension in the air that had once always carried between them was no long tension of irritation and anger. It was a mixture of emotional and sexual tension as they stood there, standing in front of each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

The moment their lips met, it wasnt as violent as Derek had expected it to be. It was more of a sweet, emotion thing, hands awkwardly moving to different places until they got comfortable. When they pulled back, they stood there in silence.

"What are we?" Derek asked quietly.

"To be honest, Derek, I don't know."


	2. Matchmaker Magic [Noah Stilinski/Laura Hale]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Purple Neon Pen!  
> A Noah/Laura with a hint of Sterek

Laura Hale knew her little brother Derek Hale needed love. She could tell by the way he always pent himself up in that loft of his, never coming out unless he needed something or was going to the gym.   
Well, he wasn't completely alone. Her little sister Cora Hale was living with him.  
But what Derek really needed was someone who would love him romantically and give him all the things he needed.  
So Laura set off to seek the young man who would fit Derek perfectly. She knew he was done with women. None of those relationships ever worked out for him. Especially Kate. Laura still shuddered whenever the thought of the huntress who almost killed her crossed her mind.   
"Hey, Laura, would you mind filing this information for me?"  
Laura looked up, shaken from her thoughts. Once her mind registered where the voice had come from, she relaxed. It was just the sheriff asking her to file some paperwork for him.  
Ah, the sheriff.  
What would explain how Laura felt properly?  
Laura had a long-time crush on the sheriff of Beacon Hills for awhile now. She remembered the first time she had seen him when she had just begun the work force in the Beacon Hills department, fresh out of training. He had had the face of an ambitious but wary man. She had begun to develop feelings for him a week or two into the job. As she got to know the little things about him, she fell more and more for him. Like how she knew he liked his coffee almost completely black except for one packet of Splenda. It used to be one packet of sugar, but his son made him use the sugar substitute Splenda instead.  
His son.  
Oh, yeah, she was supposed to ask about him instead of eye her boss.  
"Hey, Noah," Laura said as she stood up out of her rolling chair, walking over to the filing cabinets and pulling the one that was the destination for the information open. "How old did you say your son was again?" She asked as she thumbed through the organized files toward the place where the paperwork should slide right in.  
"Seventeen. He's a senior in Beacon Hills High. Why?" Noah answered, looking a little confused as to why Laura would ask.  
"Ah, nothing. He got a girlfriend?" Laura tried to be smooth about her approach, but quickly realized it sounded like she was into her boss's son.  
"He's actually into guys." Noah tilted his head a little, a look of suspicion crossing his features.  
"Oh, geez, I realize I probably sound like I'm interested in your son. Trust me, Noah, I'm not." Sometimes Laura liked to revel a little in the fact she was able to call the sheriff of Beacon Hills Noah when other officers and such at the sheriff's office had to call him sir or Sheriff Stilinski. She was proud of the fact he let her call him Noah.  
"It's just I've noticed my brother has been rather lonesome lately.." Laura trailed off as she slid the files into place.  
"You have one brother, right? And he's younger than you. Yeah, his name is Derek. That's it. Derek." Noah nodded.  
"Yeah. Well, I've been looking for someone to kind of brighten Derek's days a little, you know? I was thinking maybe I could try to set him up with Stiles." She hummed slightly as she shut the filing drawer with her hip, walking back towards her desk area.  
"That might be a good idea, Laura." Noah paused for a moment. "To be honest, since things have settled down, the kid's seemed a bit lonely, as well. It might be good for him to talk to someone other than Scott, Malia, or Lydia." He commented.  
Laura nodded. "Even if they don't click, I would still feel a personal accomplishment because I would have managed to coax Derek out of the house to socialize with people. He's been real closed up thanks to certain people." She shuddered slightly instinctively, and she noticed the sheriff's expression soften when she did so.  
You see, the person who had been there for Laura while she was dealing with the Hale fire was Noah. They became rather good friends during that time— she had needed someone to confide in, and he had been there. It never got past anything but friendship, and Laura had guessed it never would due to his (at the time) sick wife, who later passed.   
Whenever the fire is mentioned, Noah always got a soft expression in his eyes towards Laura. He cared.  
Laura continued to look at the sheriff for a moment, biting her lip, thinking she was going to say something to him. She then decided not to, unable to think of anything to say. She just looked into his eyes quietly.  
"Sheriff, sir, I have some new information on the Thompsons' case. Where would you like me to put it?" A newer, young male officer came in, holding a manilla folder.  
"Oh, Dansby, just set that on my desk. I'll be right there." Noah looked at Laura for a couple more moments before turning and walking into his office with Officer Dansby.  
Laura sighed a barley audible sigh before returning to filing cases and trying to help out on various things.

The drive home was a rather pleasant one for Laura. She was glad she had gotten information on the Stilinski kid, Stiles. She had ended up getting his phone number for Derek– she was really hoping they would somewhat get along.   
Another positive was that if she got Stiles and Derek to socialize, that would get her ever so closer to Noah, who she longed to get closer to. She was close to him, don't get it wrong, but she wanted to be more than a close confident. She wanted to be his partner. She couldn't even believe how long she had kept this crush on Noah. Ever since her first weeks in the force.. the funny thing was, she had initially thought she would have shaken it off like most of her high school crushes. But this felt like something more, something more than your usual puppy love.  
Part of her hated it.  
Ever since she could think about the subject, she wanted to be an independent woman. She wanted to live her life in solitude but get stuff done. She wanted to be productive. She wanted to be like her mother— brave, independent, powerful.. minus the husband and three kids.   
The thought of settling down and marrying something had never crossed her mind until she had started working in the force and developed a crush on Noah. Even through all of her small crushes in Beacon Hills High, nothing had felt like this.  
Laura gently strummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited at the red light, humming quietly to herself. She kept one hand on the steering wheel and reached with the other to change the radio station. Unsatisfied with what was playing on the radio on the next station, she kept changing it until a good song came on.  
When the light turned green, she pressed her foot in the pedal a little and went forward. She continued driving, thoughts occupied.   
As she pulled up to the her brother's loft, she reached in her pocket for the slip of paper with Stiles's number scribbled on it. She got out of her car, holding the slip in her palm as she shut and locked her car door. She made her way up to the loft and pulled the door open.  
"It's just me, Derek." Laura called as she pulled the loft door shut behind her.   
"Hey." Derek piped up. He was laying on the couch, a thick book in his hands. He didn't even look up from the pages.  
"So, Derek, there is this boy."  
"I thought you had a crush on the sheriff?" Derek grunted, turning the page.  
"Not for me, idiot. I mean for you. He's-" Before Laura could finish, Derek interrupted.  
"You aren't trying to set me up again, are you? Please tell me you aren't. I don't need your help, Laura, nor do I need anyone else besides my family." He said firmly, eyes still glued to the page.  
"Can you please at least look at him?" Laura said slowly. "I have a picture of him on my phone."  
Derek glared over the top of the book at his sister before giving in and sighing. It wouldn't hurt to look.  
Laura pulled up the image on her phone and held it up for Derek to see.  
His green-grey eyes got a different look as he saw the picture. He shut the book and reached for Laura's phone, taking it from her hand. He ignored Laura's grin as he continued to look at the picture before reluctantly handing the phone back to his older sibling.  
"So?" Laura prodded as she put her phone in her pocket.   
"Why are you always trying to play matchmaker with me or Cora when you can't get your own crush in order?"  
"Shut up, Derek, and tell me what you think about the boy. Isn't he cute?"  
"Cute isn't the right word."  
Laura's smile faltered when he said that.  
"Something more than cute. Cute doesn't justify him." Derek said finally.  
Laura's smile regained its strength. "Good. Here is his number and his name." She handed him the slip of paper with her grin still on her face. "You better text him."  
"I- Laura, I'm not ready to trust somebody like that, yet."  
"You don't have to, Derek." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I just want you to talk to more people. If it happens, it happens." Laura then smiled. "Where is Cora?"   
"She went off to the gym."  
"Sometimes I think she works out too much. But then I remember you work out a shit ton, too."  
"There is no such thing as too much muscle." Derek shrugged.  
"That is where we disagree." Laura chuckled. "Anyways, I've got to head home. I'm tired. I'll see you later, Derek. Make sure you text him!"

Laura was stretching on the couch at her house about two weeks later, letting out a small noise as she did so. She yawned and blinked her eyes. She noticed her phone vibrating on the wooden table in front of her sofa. She reached over and answered it.  
"Hey, Laura, it's me, Noah."  
Laura blinked a couple more times. "Oh, hey, Noah. What's up?"  
"I was wondering if you'd like to come over for some dinner or the like."  
"Is Stiles not home?" Laura stood up.  
"No. Didn't Derek tell you? I guess he must not of. He and Stiles went off for the night. I was figuring you might be a bit lonely tonight, and I know I am lonely, so I thought: why not invite Laura over?" Noah explained.  
"Sounds good. Now?" Laura was alert now.  
"Only if now is good for you."  
"Now is great for me. See you there?"  
"Sounds good."  
After hanging up, Laura went into her room. She changed into just a plain cream-colored top with jeans. She threw on a red cardigan before tying her shoes on. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, trying to decide if she should add a little make-up or not.   
After thinking for a few moments, she decided on a little lipgloss and other small, barely noticeable touch-ups. She then grabbed her keys and walked out of her house, locking it behind her.   
The drive to the Stilinski household was a quick one. Laura wasn't speeding— she had gone the normal speed limit, doing her own things. But content had made time go by faster than usual.  
As she pulled up to the sheriff's house, she cut off her radio. She pulled into the driveway and cut her car off. She stepped out of her car and locked it, taking a deep breath. She hated how she always felt nervous around Noah.  
After a short walk up to the door, she raised her hand to knock. She already knew the doorbell wasn't working– it hadn't been for awhile now. She chuckled softly to herself. Noah could be forgetful at times.  
After two raps of her knuckle against the wooden door, it opened to reveal a smiling Noah. "Hey, Laura. Come in." He stepped aside.  
"Hi, Noah. Thank you for inviting me over." She smiled as she stepped inside, wiping her shoes off on the doormat before moving so he could shut the door.  
"It's my pleasure, Laura. I didn't want to spend the night alone." He chuckled as he walked into the living room. "Take a seat." He said warmly.  
Laura smiled and sat down on the couch, looking at Noah as he sat beside her.  
"Since my brother deprived me of the joy of having all of the details of his plans tonight, would you mind telling me?" She laughed a little.  
Noah shook his head. "Not at all. I know practically every last detail from Stiles. He doesn't shut up about your brother. It's amusing, honestly." He smiled. "I could be talking about pancakes, and he would feel the urge to say that he needed to ask Derek what his favorite pancake is."   
Laura laughed. "Derek doesn't usually talk to me too awfully much, but he has been a lot more often. He seems happier, to be honest. I've noticed a change." She admitted.  
"Same here for Stiles. He's got a new pep in his step." Noah replied.  
There was a comfortable silence as Laura looked at Noah.  
"Oh Jesus, I just realized I didn't ask you if you wanted anything. I'm a great host." Noah got up. "You want anything, Laura?"  
"Uh, a glass of water will be fine." Laura answered.  
"Okay. I'll be back." Noah went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water.  
Laura lost herself in thought, thinking about favorite little things about the sheriff. She had to admit undeniably that she was head over heels for him and would always be. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to be with him badly, but she was too scared to ever say anything. She didn't know how he would react to the fact one of his deputies was in love with him. How would that go over? Work policies aside, how would he personally react? Would he ever date again after Claudia? There were too many questions she couldn't answer.  
"A glass of water for the wonderful lady on my couch." Noah said as he set the glass on the table in front of her.  
Laura smiled, happy to be complimented. She reached for the glass and took a sip before setting it back down. Another comfortable silence fell between the two adults.  
"Hey, Laura, I just want to thank you for setting the boys up. It means a lot to me.. Stiles is happier, and I am very appreciative of that. Really." Noah spoke up.  
Laura looked at him again, smiling. "Hey, I just wanted to make two people happy."  
"That's something I admire about you, Laura. You're selfless, and you care. You're a good person. I remember one case where you were sent to a household where a child abuse was suspected. I remember you saved that kid's life. I also remember you got stabbed in the process." Noah said quietly.  
Laura's smile was soft. "That was just my job, Noah."  
Noah shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder how you haven't settled down with anyone." He commented.  
Laura tilted her head, curious as to what direction this conversation was gonna go. "What do you mean?"  
"It's a wonder you're still single. You're pretty and have a great personality. You care about people."  
Laura's face heated up, and she tried to prevent herself from blushing. It was to no avail. She was blushing. "Well, I mean, I have my eyes on someone. But I don't think that person would want a relationship. Much less a relationship with me." Laura shrugged.  
Noah looked curious, but hesitant as if he should press on. He didn't seem to know if he would be getting too personal, so he just looked at her.  
Laura looked back at him, looking into his eyes. She knew he probably wanted to know who.  
There was a long silence, a soft tension between them as they kept looking at each other. It was a tense, quiet moment.  
That was when Laura felt a pair of lips pressed against hers. She relaxed, pressing her lips back, moving a hand to his shoulder.  
It was a little awkward at first, given both had to adjust their positions on the couch. Once they got into a satisfactory place, they stopped moving around.  
Laura didn't like it when the air hit her lips again.


	3. Let It Out [Allydia]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated times featuring Allison and Lydia   
> Not full blown smut.

Allison Argent stared at the lips of her best friend and longtime crush, Lydia Martin. She observed the pale, blush-like color of them. They lacked the normal coloring of lipsticks or lip glosses. They were plain and naked but beautiful.

Allison found Lydia beautiful from head to the tips of her toe. Every hair upon her head was a blessing to Allison. Lydia's very presence made Allison quake internally with affection. She craved the female in not just body cravings, but romance as well.

The first time Allison saw Lydia, all her breath was taken out of her lungs. The beautiful ginger was talking to some boy by the locker who honestly looked like a douche to Allison. She had watched her for a few moments, before she had almost been caught and rushed into class. She was still thinking about Lydia even after a rather cute boy named Scott gave her a pen.

Allison couldn't help but feel jealous at the way Lydia seemed to passionately kiss Jackson almost at all times in the hallways. She noticed it started dying down a little after they had become very good friends.

"You are my new best friend." 

The moment Lydia had said those words, those very important words, Allison had smiled widely. She felt like she belonged, unlike at her previous town. She loved it at Beacon Hills. She loved the people. She loved Lydia.

Allison had spent all the time Lydia was making out with someone biting her lip. She didn't really ever say anything. She didn't want to upset her best friend, but to be honest, Allison hated every single on of her boyfriends. She particularly despised Jackson, who had used her to get to Scott, who she honestly didn't really like. She and him both knew they weren't really in love, that it was more of a friendship, but they tried to be in love. Allison tried really hard to be completely straight, but she would always like girls, too.

All those sexual encounters with Scott McCall had not turned her straight. She could tell Scott hadn't really been into after awhile either. Something was off with him.

When that Lahey boy turned up, she knew what it was. He was gayer than all get out. Allison figured that out very quickly when she walked past the door to the boys' lockroom and hears some very suspicious noises. Allison was happy for them; they deserved happiness.

Allison wasn't even sure what had happened between her and Isaac. She felt like it was more of a one night thing. They were both lonely, and Allison was feeling jealous and angry and she needed to get it out somehow. They both regretted it afterwards and agreed nothing like that should _ever_ happen again.

Allison was going over to Lydia's house more and more often, growing closer to the pretty girl. They were doing more girl best friend inclusive things, like painting nails and picking out outfits for each other. Lydia was very good at picking out Allison's outfits. Seventy-five percent of Allison's wardrobe was all Lydia-reccomended items. There were also a lot of borrowed clothes from Lydia that Lydia told her to keep for the simple reason that they looked wonderful on her.

Here she was now, sitting cross-legged on Lydia's bed, waiting for the female to get out of the shower. Allison subconsciously picked at her unpainted nails. She and Lydia had just put a solid coat of nail polish remover on their nails before Lydia had hopped in the shower. Allison had taken a shower before, and her damp hair was still air drying.

Allison quietly took out her phone, seeing that she had a new message. She read it quietly, a small smile on her lips.

**Scott : I'm not mad at you.**

**Allison : Thank you.**

She and Scott had gotten into a horrible argument previously over Isaac. Scott had found over about their little night, and he had lost it, even though he technically wasn't official with Isaac. Now he was, however. Allison had successfully assured him she would never go after Isaac again. That she hadn't even meant to. That it had just happened.

She looked up when she heard the shower water cut off. She looked across the hall, waiting for Lydia to exit the bathroom. She did so minutes later, a lilac colored towel wrapped around her body that showed a little too much on the chest. Not that Allison cared. She mentally reprimanded herself from sounding creepy.

Lydia stepped back Allison with a smile, going into her room. "You don't care if I change in her, do you, Alli?" She asked, but had already dropped the towel, knowing the answer before Allison would say it.

"I don't care." Allison smiled before she sat back down on the bed. She picked at her nails again, guiltily sparing glances at Lydia. She felt like a weirdo. There was one painstakingly awkward moment when Lydia made this weird eye contact with Allison as she was dressing, her pants and undergarments already on. Lydia usually slept in her bra now, like Allison did. She had picked it up from her.

Allison didn't know exactly what was happening until she felt a moist pair of lips on hers. She gasped slightly, but quickly covered it by pressing her lips back. Lydia seemed to relax when Allison did so.

Both females had their lips locked together, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Neither knew what really spurred them on except their long hidden affections for each other. Allison's hands found their home in Lydia's long wet hair. Lydia had pushed Allison back onto the bed on her back, one hand on her shoulder and the other supporting her on the bed as to not put too much weight on the girl's shoulder.

They stayed in that positions until Allison's hands removed themselves from Lydia's wet locks to explore other parts of the girl's physique, eager. Lydia let her, kissing her with a bit more force. Lydia seemed to really know what she was doing, contrasted to Allison who had never done anything like this with a girl before. Allison let her hands wander to more private parts of Lydia's upper half; she would have been grinning if her lips weren't currently locked in a fight with Lydia's lips.

The kiss slowly became more intimate, more gentle, not as harsh or needy. Lydia pulled back, giving Allison's lips little pecks. Allison panted slightly, looking at Lydia.

"What-"

"Shh, don't ask questions, Alli," Lydia purred, nosing at Allison's cheek and under her chin and along her jaw, nuzzling down her neck to give attention to Allison's chest, her lips brushing along and kissing.

Allison didn't ask anymore questions all night. 


	4. When I First Saw You [Sciles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from someone on Wattpad :)  
> "A love at first sight Sciles AU where Stiles has no idea about supernatural happenings and is new to Beacon Hills."

**__**Stiles Stilinski was absolutely nervous. He was used to moving from place to place. He had never stayed in one town for very long. That was one of the reasons why he became anxious at the mention of Beacon Hills. His father said that this was the last move; Beacon Hills was supposedly permanent. He had gotten a job as a high-ranking deputy in the law enforcement.  
Stiles was currently shifting the strap of his backpack awkwardly on his shoulder, biting his lip subconsciously. He was nervous about this whole new beginning here. He couldn't tell himself impressions wouldn't matter here; they were here to stay, or so he was told many times.  
Stiles's steps were hesitant as he walked down the wide hallway that was line with locker after locker, top and bottom rows. He looked around, turning a corner when he saw the office area. He walked in it, chewing his bottom harder in anxiety. He would be fine. He would be fine. Well, no matter how many times he told himself this, he couldn't quite convince himself.  
That was when Stiles saw him.  
Stiles almost stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that absolutely gorgeous teenage boy waiting beside a stern looking woman. Stiles began to question how he looked. Did he pick the right clothes? Did he look like a slob? Oh, did he look too nervous? He probably needed to stop chewing on his lip. That probably looked weird.  
"Hello, M-"  
"My dad says to just call me Stiles. Everybody butchers my first name." Stiles cut her off. He didn't want the cute boy to hear his monstrosity of a name and try to pronounce it. He offered a small smile to the woman and, more importantly, the boy.  
"Oh, well, Stiles, I figured you would have some trouble finding your way around. Scott McCall, here, decided to offer to show the new student around. So he'll be showing you around for today."  
If there is a God, Stiles felt like he had definitely just been blessed to the upmost extent. He gets a tour around the school with the hot boy all day? He was feeling lucky now.  
"You all should have the same classes according to the schedule. I'll assume you two will stay out of trouble?" She looked from Scott to Stiles, eyebrows furrowed slightly, a hand on her hip.  
"Oh, yes ma'am." Stiles nodded. Little did she know, he could be a trouble maker when he wanted to be.  
She nodded and walked off, her black high-heels clicking along on the white floors of the office. She had her dark hair down on her shoulders, and she had a black skirt that was a little too tight. He didn't like her already.  
"Alright, so I'm going to show you to your locker. Well- I think I should introduce myself first; I'm Scott McCall, like she said. That was Ms. Blake. She's.. okay. Anyways, off to your locker we go." Scott smiled warmly. Stiles could tell he was being very warm and authentically friendly.  
"Oh- okay! Well, I'm Stiles Stilinski. But she said that already to you, didn't she? I just moved here from Albany, New York." Stiles said. He was beginning to feel more energetic, falling into his old demeanor faster than he expected.  
"That's cool. I've always been here in Beacon Hills with my mother." Scott said calmly but with a smile.  
"What's it like here? Are the people friendly? I mean, you're really friendly, but you know." Stiles said, speaking a little fast.  
"Well, it's okay. Kinda chaotic sometimes. A good bit of criminal activity in the woods." Scott said the last part quietly, as if to himself. "You just have to be careful at night, you know?" He shrugged with that small smile returning to his lips. Stiles really, really liked his smile. He wanted to see it more often.  
"Do you have a lot of friends here? Oh, shit, sorry, that sounded shitty. I mean, do you know a lot of people?" Stiles asked. He wanted to figure out some things about Beacon Hills and Scott. Especially Scott.  
Scott laughed slightly. Stiles quickly decided he wanted to hear that laugh a lot. It was so nice. It sounded like everything nice put into a noise. Stiles bet that Scott's smile and laugh could make flowers grow, and the sun glow brighter.  
"I know a good amount of people. I have a friend named Allison. Well, sorta friend. She and I are on rocks right now. I have a friend named Lydia, too. Oh, and my really close friend Isaac." Scott informed him. "I could introduce you?" He offered.   
Stiles brightened at the opportunity. "Yeah, that sounds great to me!" Stiles nodded. He immediately scolded himself afterward. He probably sounded too eager to spend more time with Scott and make more friends that are his friends. There was no doubt in his mind Scott would be the cutest out of the bunch, though.  
"Okay. I'll introduce you to them at lunch today, or maybe they will be in some of our classes together." Scott nodded, before he stopped in front of a locker. "Here is your locker. Locker 134. Mine is 137, so we aren't very far apart. Huh, good luck, I guess." Scott smiled.  
Did Scott just say being close to Stiles is good luck? Stiles internally shook his head. He was acting like a middle school girl obsessing over a celebrity. Well, now that he really thought about it, Scott did look handsome enough to be a celebrity. He'd made a nice underwear model.  
 _Oh my god, Stiles, no._  
He smiled to himself afterwards. There was no harm in having a crush as long as Scott didn't find out, right? Stiles hadn't felt this way about anymore before, and to be honest, it was exciting. He wondered if Scott felt it, too. He doubted it. With his luck, Scott would be straighter than two parallel lines.

When the time of lunch came, Stiles had been feeling particularly excited. He had had a wonderful day with Scott so far. He had met the friendly Allison Argent in first period, and Lydia Martin in third. The only friends he hadn't met yet were Danny Māhealani and Isaac Lahey.   
He followed his new friend to the table the group apparently almost always sat at. He sat down beside Scott nervously, unsure how the others would react to him.   
"Er, I believe that's my seat."  
Stiles looked up at almost the speed of light. He looked at the tall curly-haired boy with blue eyes who was looking over him, hands in his pockets.  
"Oh, I'm sorry-"  
"No, no, it's fine." He shrugged. "I mean, as long as it's okay with Scott." He said quickly, looking at him. Stiles sensed something may be between them, but he hoped there wasn't. Isaac seemed interested in the Allison girl by the way he looked at her when he sat down beside her instead of Scott.  
"So, Stiles, this is Isaac." Scott motioned to the tall, curly-haired blue-eyed boy who was seated next to Allison. Stiles nodded quickly with a smile.  
"Danny usually sits over here, but he's with that guy Aiden or Ethan. It's one of the two." Scott shrugged.  
"Oh- is he-"  
"Yeah, he's gay. Openly, too." Scott shrugged. "I mean, that's fine here at Beacon Hills. I am, too," he shrugged again, but seemed a little flustered, blushing slightly as he began to eat.  
Interesting.

As time passed, Stiles fell more and more in love with Scott. They became close friends, and Isaac didn't seem to like it too much. He was occupied with Allison anyways, so it didn't seem like a problem to Stiles. He was now spending every other night with Scott at either of their houses. He enjoyed every minute he spent with Scott.  
Things began to change, however. Scott began leaving Stiles out of things intentionally. He would be in hushed conversation with the rest of the group, and when Stiles would walk over, they would all stop and act like they weren't whispering before.  
Stiles had told Scott some personal things. He feared his new best friend and crush was spreading rumors about him. But wouldn't they already been spread by now, given how many times he's caught them whispering? He didn't know what was going on, but he felt like he was losing his only best friend.   
Scott would apologize for not inviting him to their group gatherings they seemed to have every Saturday. Apparently Stiles couldn't go. Isaac had straight up told him he would never be able to go. Stiles had gotten upset to say the least, and responded in like with an angry, snide comment about Isaac. They had almost gotten into a fight, but Scott and Danny had broken it up.  
Stiles was confused and sick of being pushed away.  
"Okay, what the hell did I do?" Stiles said quietly to Scott as Scott shut his locker, startling him slightly.  
"What do you mean, Sti?"  
"You're always pushing me away, and I don't know why. I never get invited to anything, and you are always whispering when I'm not in the conversation, as if I'm not supposed to hear. What did I do wrong? If you don't want to be my friend-" Stiles was cut off by Scott's expression. Scott looked hurt.  
"Stiles, no- that's- that's not what is going on. I really can't tell you. Look- I'm sorry, I just- I don't want to get you involved." Scott said, hurt.  
Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Is that so? What can't I get involved with? Am I not good enough?" Stiles asked, authentic hurt in his voice.  
Scott sighed. "Look, Stiles, I can't tell you right now. Not with so many people around. I promise I will tell you, though." Scott swore.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."

When Stiles found out about the supernatural stuff later that day, he initially thought it was some joke. That Scott was just trying to get him off of his back about the secrecy. He had gotten really mad, up until the point Scott had grabbed him by the wrists.  
"Stiles, listen to me!" Scott begged. "I don't want to lose my best friend. I- I care about you too much to lose you. I can show you. Let me show you before you leave."  
Stiles hesitated. He hated the desperate sound in Scott's voice. He relented. "Okay." He said unsurely.  
As claws formed from Scott's fingernails, and fangs formed from Scott's once normal teeth, Stiles began to believe him. He looked into the beautiful yellows of Scott's eyes, which had a slight glow to them. Despite Scott's kind of distorted facial features (thanks to the turning), Stiles did something he never thought he would do.  
In the head of the moment and in fascination, Stiles kissed the werewolf in front of him with a passion, moving his hands to Scott's hair. To his surprise, Scott didn't push him back or fight him. Scott was kissing him back, slowly turning back into the human form Stiles had fallen in love with. Stiles continued doing this with Scott, kissing him passionately and full of love before he pulled back, a smile on his lips.


End file.
